1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to car seat restraints and more particularly pertains to a new shoulder belt retention device for keeping the shoulder strap portion of a vehicle seat belt system in place and away from the child""s face, thus providing the child with maximum comfort and protection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of car seat restraints is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,133 describes a car seat restraint comprised of a harness assembly. Another type of car seat restraint is U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,436 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,580 describe additional vehicle safety restraint devices.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that keeps seatbelt out of the child""s way allowing the child to be comfortable while keeping the seatbelt in the optimum position to protect the child.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new shoulder belt retention device that is constructed of materials that are soft and comfortable so the user is not irritated during use.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new shoulder belt retention device that prevents the child from putting the shoulder strap behind them.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a main loop portion that is positionable around a shoulder of a user. A shoulder belt retaining portion is designed for selectively securing a shoulder belt of a vehicle restraint system. The shoulder belt retaining portion maintains the shoulder belt in a substantially fixed spatial relationship with the shoulder of the user such that the shoulder belt does not rub a neck of the user during use.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.